1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face information transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of electronic mail, there are an increasing number of cases in which various image information is transmitted in addition to simple text information. As one mode for the transmission of image information, there exists technology to acquire an image of the face of a user (a subject), and to transform the face image into another image according to a specified facial expression (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 10-149433).